There have been many advances in the art of bottling, capping, and sealing of containers. There has not however ever been an effective method of resealing opened bottles having effervescent liquid therein, using the original cap. Threaded caps are used extensively in the capping of containers having effervescent liquid inside, and are very effective on the first seal, however after the container is opened, the effervescent liquid therein begins to loose its "fizz" due to the loss of gas. By replacing the cap, the escapement of gas is slowed but not stopped due to the continued escapement of gas past the now unsealed, but replaced cap. Racks or container supports for supporting bottles are known in the art, most particularly for wine bottles. These racks or supports ordinarily support the bottle if sealed with a cork in a mostly horizontal position with the liquid therein in contact with the cork, to insure that the cork remains moist, because a dried-out cork is difficult to remove and/or may crack during removal. However, in the past, if the bottle has been sealed with a threaded cap or a cap other than a cork, it is racked or supported in a manner that will prevent the liquid from coming in contact with the cap to prevent leakage. However, the shelf life of an opened then recapped container of effervescent liquid stored in this "prior art" position, is limited to hours, due to continued gas escapement.
The prior art devices for supporting containers in the mostly horizontal position are not suitable for supporting "state of the art" effervescent liquid containers because of their size and shape. There is also great emphasis in todays market for compactness, ease of product display, attractiveness of product displays, and the ability to ship product easily. None of these desired qualities are found in the prior art devices, designed for inverted container support. The prior art container supports were also not designed for storage in the conventional refrigerator.